Blue Velvet
by BornForThe70's
Summary: Elena belongs to a wealthy family during the 1920's, her father calls on young mysterious Damon Salvatore to help her run the estate over the winter holiday well her father is on a business trip, but instead of teaching her about business he shows her his world of vampires, hybrids, werewolves, witches and scandal well also teaching her how to fall in love.
1. Million Dollar Man

**AN: Hello! So I did an AU about this on Tumblr (bornforthe70s) and it was very well recognized so I'm starting a story for it! Basically it's mostly Delena but there WILL be some Stebekah and Klaroline. Leave reviews if you like or if you want to leave constructive criticism. Follow me on tumblr for updates! And you can visit my: My Edits page to see the original AU. This chapter is a bit short! the next one is in Damon's POV so I hope you like some Salvatore! ;) It WILL be a very fluffy story and also dramatic and I hope to have the next chapter up tomorrow! Remember to review! (P.S. All the chapter titles are either Lana Del Rey songs or song lyrics FROM Lana Del Rey songs, Lana covered Blue Velvet late last year so that's where the title is from!) ENJOY! REVIEW PLEASE.  
**

Blue Velvet

Chapter 1

_ Million Dollar Man_

My father smiled at me proudly and kissed my cheek, "I am certain you'll be magnificent, my dear. And you'll see Damon will do you good. He's quite the business man you know, I trust you'll show him all the kindness and hospitality you've shown our visitors in the past?"

I smile back at my father, my workaholic, loving and obviously concerned father, "Yes of course father. I'll try and make sure Mr. Salvatore enjoys his stay."

"Oh, my dearest Elena, there wasn't a doubt in my mind you would." He smiles at me, but his smile fades fast, he places a hand on my shoulder, "Will you be alright here on your own? You've never had a Christmas away from the family before."

I nod, "I'll make due, besides I won't be alone. I'll have Rita and Mr. Salvatore if I take to him. You mustn't worry father. I'm a big girl now, I can spare one Christmas away from you all. Now you enjoy your trip and make sure mother and Courtney don't cause to much trouble for you." I say giving him a hug before turning to my mother and doing the same.

She smiles fondly, "You take care and remember we're only a phone call away."

I smile, "I know mother."

I turn to my little sister last and give her a tight hug, "Court, behave for mother and father alright? And try not to have too much fun without me."

"I promise, I'll be good." She says in her sweet bell-like eight year old voice.

"Okay," I say straightening, "goodbye. Have a wonderful trip!" my mother gives me a final hug before they head outside towards the car, "I love you!" I call after them before closing the door and locking the cold away outside.

"How long till Mr. Salvatore arrives?" I one of our maids who I'm actually very fond of called Rita.

"Only an hour Miss you must go change if you want to be ready in time for his arrival."

I nod, "Thank you, Rita. Will you go get Annie?" Rita nods, "Send her to my room."

"Anytime Miss. Elena." Rita says scurrying off.

I head upstairs towards my bed room to change.

I'm quite nervous about meeting Mr. Salvatore…I know virtually nothing about him other than he's supposedly young and a successful business man.

Knowing my father _young _probably means forty-five or forty-six and a business man hardly sound's interesting, but I'll put on my best show of being interested, I wouldn't want my guest to detest me because of an off putting first impression.

I arrive in my room to find Annie lying on my bed, I smile. Annie is one of my best friends. She may be a maid, but I hardly consider her one.

"Hello, Elena. Rita said you wanted me?"

"I think you know what for, Ann. What should I wear? I want to make a good impression."

"Wear red!" Annie says excitedly, "It'll make you stand out!"

"Annie! Don't you think red is a bit flashy? I don't want him to think I'm indecent."

"You won't look indecent Elena, you'll look stunning! And besides he's young he won't think it's flashy or standoffish he'll _love _it!"

"Young by my father's standards is not so young."

"The word around town is he's actually quite handsome. Only twenty-two or three! What an astonishing success he must be! I've heard he's quite the scandal as well," she winks, "who knows maybe you'll get on well?"

I laugh, "Annie, you are unbelievable!"

"I know!" she goes over to my closet and pulls out a knee length red dress with shimmery tassels and a red hair piece. I roll my eyes but shimmy out of my mint green dress, so that she can help me pull on the red one.

I look at myself in the mirror, "I look like a vixen." I say, I'm not sure whether that's good or bad…

"Vixen is good. Men like vixens."

"Well I'm not trying to seduce Mr. Salvatore."

"Yet." She adds pinning my hair into place; I'm wearing it in a trendy waved up-do as usual, she places the head piece over my waves and steps back, "Perfect!"

"I don't know…"

"I do! He'll love it. You'll have him practically droolin—" she's cut off by the sound of the doors knocker.

"He's here!" I say straightening my dress, as I run to greet our guest, when I get to the bottom of the stairs I nod for Rita to open the thick mahogany door, it glides open to reveal a beautiful blue eyed stranger.

"Mr. Salvatore I presume?" I manage a little shocked, Annie was right he was very handsome with a defined jaw, raven black hair and the bluest eyes I have ever seen and not only that he _was really _young, he could only have been in his early twenties.

"Miss. Gilbert." He says kissing my hand politely.

"Please call me Elena." I say softly.

"And me Damon." He replies, "You have a lovely home, Elena."

"Thank you. It belongs to my father of course, but I will inherit it."

"I assumed, what else would I be teaching you?" he smirked, "Actually I take that back. I know of plenty things I could teach _you_." He says with a wink.

I stifle a surprised laugh, he was very forward, "Let me show you around."

He smiles, "That'd be nice."

I show his around the massive estate, finally ending at him room.

"And where is your room? In case I need to find you."

I laugh, "It just down the hall." I nod toward my door, "That one there."

"That is very convenient."

"Yes I'd say so as well." I immediately regret it, or I should have regretted it, but I didn't really.

He laughs.

"I'll see you at dinner Mr. Salvatore."

"Damon!" he calls after me.

I smile to myself, "Damon." I whisper going into my room without another glance.


	2. Somebody that I Used to Know

**AN: Okay next chapter! I hope there will be another tomorrow since I'll be writing all day anyway! I think you'll like this chapter. I think you'l really like this chapter! ;) Katie is based off of Katie McGrath from Merlin who is just FLAWLESS. Also her and Damon are best friends. PERIOD. Nothing romantic A lot like Lexi and Stefan. Now remember Damon is still looking for a way to get Katherine out of the tomb at this point although he has a LOT of doubts about her, due to Katie. This chapter is named after Somebody that I Used to Know by Gotye (not Lana but it works) Okay thanks for reading! More soon!**

**REVIEW? Maybe? It gives me inspiration. 3**

Blue Velvet

Chapter 2

_Somebody that I Used to Know_

Elena Gilbert. All I could say was, wow. An exact copy of Katherine. Exact. Every single feature was identical. How was that possible? Katherine was locked away in a tomb…right? She had been in 1864 and I'd been searching for a way to get her out ever since. Was that all for nothing? Was this Elena Gilbert, Katherine in disguise.

No. She couldn't be. We were the only people in the house she certainly wouldn't have wasted her time keeping up her story…So who was Elena? How was Elena?

A decedent of Katherine maybe?

No Katherine's whole family was dead and she had no children…right?

Honestly I didn't know that much about Katherine's past. Or her present or her future…Katherine was still a mystery to me in all aspects even the obvious ones…but one thing was clear. Elena looked just like her. Except Elena _was _human.

Human…how could that be?

I was pacing at this point, almost burning a hole in the floor as I zipped back and forth across the satin carpet of my new bedroom.

I'd been in this for the money. The blood. The excitement. Look where I was now…after only an hour in the house. Sitting in an unfamiliar room, confused as hell. The really confusing thing was…I wanted to see her. I had so many questions…even though she probably wouldn't be able to answer them and on top of that Elena was beautiful, young, new. I was intrigued by this little doppelganger, in a sparkling red dress, fire in her eyes, but also warmth. And her scent was enticing…god I wanted to see her.

I take a deep breath, trying to calm myself. This Elena clearly isn't Katherine…but she draws me in all the same. Why is that? Shouldn't Katherine be the only one who makes me go weak in the knees? Maybe it's the likeness? Maybe the eyes? Or maybe it's the time I've been away from Katherine…maybe I'm realizing that she wasn't all that great… Elena reminds me of something I used to have…someone I used to know…but I don't know Katherine anymore…she's gone or far away at least and maybe Elena was something new and old. Something safe.

I put my head in my hands. I don't like this. I don't like this at all.

Just then someone taps on my window… "What the hell?" I whisper looking towards it. Am I hearing things now?

They tap again.

No that's defiantly not in my head. I go over to the window and open it slowly, to reveal the women sitting on its sill.

"Damon! I heard you were in New Orleans, thought I'd come see my favorite vampire."

"Katie?" I say surprised, folding the slender brunette into a hug.

Katie is one of the few people I actually trust. A witch and, for once, _not _a family obsessed Bennet. I've known Katie for years, we meant in 1869 in New York and met up many times over the years. Let's just say Katie is _very _good with age spells.

"What are you doing here Salvatore? Not running with the pack anymore I see?" she inquires mentioning the vampires I used to live with. Klaus, Stefan, Caroline and Rebekah, and on occasions Klaus and Rebekah's crazy siblings.

"I'm teaching Miss. Gilbert all about business. Obviously."

"So you've seen her?"

"Yes, I've seen her. Is there a reason she looks like Katherine, Katie?"

"A very old curse." She explains before cautiously adding, "Damon, she is not Katherine."

"I know. She's very, very human."

"Yes. She is. And also, your student apparently…Can you do this Damon? Can you stay here with _her_?"

"She's not Katherine?"

"No."

"Then why would we have a problem?"

"She's not Katherine, but she looks like her. You need to understand Damon she's completely different than Katherine. Elena is kind and loving and Katherine was a frigid bitch. Elena is not Katherine and she won't know who Katherine is…or you."

"I understand. I've met her." Frigid bitch? Katie has always hated Katherine. She thinks Katherine was using my brother and I…I don't know anymore, I just hope it's not true.

"And you still want to stay?"

"She's nice."

Katie rolls her eyes, "She's not a whore Damon."

"Never said she was. Gosh Kate you think so little of me."

"You know that's not true."

"I know." I say smirking.

"Dinner will be ready soon." She adds.

"Is that your way of saying you'll see me later?"

She smiles, "Goodbye Damon."

"Wait," I say before she gets to the window, "Elena…what if I feel close to her?"

"Close?"

"Like…I want to be near her…is that because she looks like Katherine?"

She smiles, "To be perfectly honest I think it's because she's Elena. She has that effect."

"You've met her?"

"Of course not. But you have…and Damon, if you feel close to her then stay close to her. She'll be good for you." Katie begins climbing out of the window.

"Was that in my future?" I call after her. Katie's a seer. Future is her specialty and she always knows mine.

Katie smiles at me kindly, "That's for me to know and you to, dot, dot, dot."

I laugh, "I may use that someday."

"You will use that someday." She says knowingly and then she's disappeared out the window.

Right as Katie leaves there's a knock at the door.

"Come in." I say closing the window.

A maid with thick black hair and caramel skin enters, "I'm Rita. I was sent to inform you that dinner is ready, sir."

"Thank you." I say following the maid out of the room and into the hall, Elena has just come out of her room as well, I can't help but smile when I see her…Katie's words ring in my ears: _If you feel close to her then stay close to her. She'll be good for you. _

Elena waves at me, "Rita, I can escort Mr. Salvatore to the dining room."

"Very well, miss." Rita says with a small smile allowing Elena to lead the way as she disappears from view.

"How do you like your room, Damon?" she asks taking my awaiting arm.

"It's very nice, thank you." I reply with a smirk, "You look stunning if it isn't obvious." I compliment her my lips close to her ear. She's swapped the red for a white dress decorated with pearls.

She blushes, "Thank you."

"I do miss the red though, it was very flattering."

She blushes more vibrantly now.

She's very beautiful. Much more beautiful than I'd first noticed. Unlike Katherine her smile is genuine and sweet and when she blushes her whole face lights up and if my heart had been beating her warm looks of gratitude would have stopped it. Elena seems utterly flawless, more flawless than she had before Katie's words of wisdom.

"You are too kind." She whispers shyly.

"I have told you nothing but the truth. You are too modest, Elena. You seem to underestimate your delightful beauty."

"No one's ever told me I was beautiful before."

I was genuinely shocked by this revelation; Elena was stunningly beautiful surely she must have been told many times. "You're lying."

"I'm really not." She says less flattered and more embarrassed.

"Well," I lean into her and breathe in her scent, before whispering, "you are very, very beautiful."

She turns her head toward mine just the slightest, "Thank you." She says quietly as we come to the dining room.

There are two plates set on the long table one at one end and one at the other.

We sit down in silence.

After a few minutes Elena scoffs, "For god's sake." She says, "There are only two people at this table. Why are we sitting so far away?" she laughs at the end and grabs her plate and silver wear putting her plate down beside mine. "Do you mind if I sit here Mr. Salvatore?"

"Only if you promise never to call me Mr. Salvatore again?"

"I promise." She says sitting down, "So Mr—I mean Damon, teach me about business."

"Well basically, people will buy anything you can sell." I smirk, "You just have to know what to say."

"And what do you say?"

I lean close to her ear, _"You want this. You need this."_ I whisper, I can hear her heart rate increase and she shivers as my breath hits her skin a small needy breath escapes her lips. "Would you buy what I'm selling?"

"I'd buy anything you sold me." She says quietly.

I smile at the bewildered beauty in front of me, "Now you try."

She leans in close to my ear, I can smell her blood through the skin of her neck, it's enticing smell melting me, "_You want this." _She whispers seductively, though I'm not sure she intended to sound that way, it completely turned me on. I _did _want her. In every single way.

A small growl releases from my throat, "You can say that again."

She pulls away, "Would buy what I'm selling?"

"I would absolutely buy what you're selling." I say still hovering near her.

What did this girl do to me? I've never taken to someone so quickly, especially not a human. She's way more than I thought she was. Way more. Not the meek little girl she presented herself as, I have a feeling Elena has a wild side and I'd gladly explore it whenever she wants me to. God, how can she be so sexy? It doesn't make since. How does she smell so…mouthwatering? I don't think any man in his right mind wouldn't buy something she was selling.

"How'd I do?" she asks proudly.

"You were perfect." I pause and study her face, "I wouldn't have expected any less." I whisper, returning to my food.

We spend the rest of dinner in silence sharing small glances the entire time.


	3. Fresh Pair of Eyes

**AN: Hello! Back again! This one's in Elena's POV. Remember this story is scandalous so there is drama and things that shouldn't happen, happen but I think you'll like it! ;) Right now Elena is just VERY confused, she'll understand soon. Chapter title: Fresh Pair of Eyes by Brooke Waggoner. **

**Reviews are needed and always welcome! :) **

Blue Velvet

Chapter 3

_Fresh Pair of Eyes_

My heart was beating so fast I could barely breathe. Where had that come from? It was indecent to put it delicately, who knows what someone else might have thought? Certainly not that he was here to teach me business. I wasn't even sure business was what he was after…and still I could have cared less. I'd never felt something so strong for anyone I've ever meant. And I'd only known Damon of a day. One day.

This could not happen again…but I wanted it to. There was no use in trying to convince myself otherwise.

Dinner ended and we both stood to leave, "Goodnight Elena, sleep well." He said taking my hand in his and placing a soft kiss on my knuckles.

I shuttered at the soft feel of his lips on my hand and drew in a jagged breath in an attempt to calm myself, "Goodnight…" I stammered fighting to sound casual, "…you too."

I nod once more at him and race up the stairs, not looking back as I close my door securely behind me.

He must think I'm crazy, or antisocial at least. Or maybe even bipolar since my floozy display tonight showed I was in no way antisocial.

I'd been _way too _social for him to assume that.

Damn, he probably thinks I'm a slut. A dirty whore…I was speaking to him like a horny prostitute after all, there is no end to the things he could be thinking about me other than of course the good things which I'm sure he won't be using to describe me.

Why had I acted that way? I couldn't be so attracted to him after only a few hours.

I breath in and out until I calm down. Telling myself that it was alright because he was teaching me. That is what he'd come to do anyway. I shouldn't be worried, it was for business. Just business. Not pleasure.

After I'm sure I'm completely calm I pick up the telephone and call my older sister in Virginia where my family is saying for the winter holiday.

Kristen answers the phone with a soft, "Hello?"

"Kristen its Elena! Is mother or father there?"

"Oh yes! They've just gotten in. Mother is in the tub, but father's right here. Would you like to speak to him?" Kristen asks, Kristen is seven years older than me, twenty six she's married and has been living in our old family home in Mystic Falls, Virginia for five years with her husband and their two year old daughter Sybil.

"Yes please." I say calmly. It's good to hear Kriten's voice. I haven't in a long time.

I hear some conversation and shuffling on the other side before my father's voice comes in loud and clear, "Elena! How nice of you to call! How are things on the homestead?"

"Everything is fine, we've just finished dinner." I say my voice cracking a tiny bit on 'we've'.

"Ah, has Mr. Salvatore arrived? How are you getting along? Do you like him?"

_A little too much._ I think about saying, but I settle for, "He seems very nice."

"Quite the catch isn't he?"

I laugh at my father's attempt at girl talk, "Yes, quite the catch." I muse.

"I better not get home and find you drooling all over him." He says jokingly.

That stings. I'm able to brush it off since I know he's joking but only just.

"You won't papa! I promise."

"Do you not like him?"

I laugh, "What do _you _want the answer to be?"

He's quiet for a long moment, "I'm not sure."

"I didn't think you were." I say laughing at him.

"Hmm, I suppose we'll see what happens, my dear, but I must go now, your sister's husband just got home from work. I need to go make sure he keeps his mitts off of Kristen."

I laugh, "Robert is her husband, papa."

"I know, but no one is allowed to put their hands on my girls." He says protectoively.

I'm suddenly reminded of Damon and feel guilty I bite my lip like I always do when I'm nervous, "Okay I'll let you go then, don't be too mean to Robert though, he's a nice guy. Goodnight father, sweet dreams."

"Goodnight Elena, I love you."

"Love you." With that I disconnect the call and change into my nighty.

It's already 10 o'clock. How time flies.

I sigh and lay down in bed, but as soon as I close my eyes Damon pops into my head. I turn over and open my eyes, closing them again, trying to get Damon out of my head with no luck. I think of other things like my family and Christmas, but as soon as I begin to drift off Damon invades my thoughts. If I begin to dream he shows up.

After tossing and turning and fighting Damon's invasion of my thoughts for an hour and a half, I give up. I'll never get to sleep like this.

I push myself out of bed and grab my bath robe slipping it on over my night gown, deciding to go down to the study to read for a while. Maybe that will get my mind off of Damon.

I sigh and step out into the hall immediately looking towards Damon's door. The light's off. I assume he's probably asleep.

I trot down stairs and tiptoe to my father's study, there's a fire burning in the fireplace as always a mountains of books stacked all over the place not to mention the ones lining the walls in floor to ceiling bookcases. I'm just about to go in when I hear something inside. I step forward slightly and see Damon standing by the fireplace, clad in the same black button down and slacks he was wearing earlier, sipping from a chaser of bourbon.

What should I do? Perhaps I can just turn around quietly and go back to my room without him noticing? That sounds like the best option. I defiantly want to avoid him seeing me in my nighty after my display at dinner. I back up as quiet as I can placing my foot down softly on the wooden floors, but the old wood betrays me making just the quietest creak.

"Dammit." I curse under my breath as Damon turns around.

"Elena?" he steps forwards a little to see me. I pull my robe tight around myself as his blue eyes burn into me. "Are you alright?"

I flinch under his worrisome gaze, "Couldn't sleep." I explain simply.

"Me either." He raises his chaser, "Sorry, there wasn't anyone to ask."

I shake my head, "It's fine father barely ever drinks it anyway."

"If you don't mind," he says coming closer to me, "why couldn't you sleep? Do you miss your family?"

"No. I mean, yes I miss them, but no that's not why I couldn't sleep."

"Why then?"

I shrug, although I know exactly why, "I'm not sure. Why can't you sleep?"

"Thinking."

"About?"

"About how no one's ever called you beautiful." I'm shocked, why would _that _keep him up? Why would he care about that?

"It's really not that unbelievable."

"I find it completely unbelievable."

"I don't…until Courtney was born I was the youngest. No one ever noticed me."

"How could someone possibly not notice _you_? I noticed you."

I blush, "If you'd seen them you wouldn't have."

He turns to the bourbon cart and plucks one of the framed photos off of it pointing to my two older sisters in all their beauty smiling up at the camera with perfect model like smiles.

"These them?" he asks.

I nod, "The one on the left is Kristen, she's the oldest, and the one on the right is Addie."

He steps closer to me and holds the picture up next to me, "You shouldn't be worried Elena. They have nothing on you." He says putting his thumb under my chin and pushing it up. "Nothing at all."

My heart rate increases by a mile, "That's not true…"

"It really is Elena. Whoever these men before were they had no taste. If I walked into a room full of beautiful exotic women and I could choose any of them, I would choose you. In fact I don't think I'd even look at another woman if you were in the room, you'd steal the show."

"You speak very highly of someone you've only known for a day." I say very quietly.

"I don't have to know you to know you're beautiful." He says in a milky thick voice, his lips just inches from mine.

"…I…" I could hardly breath. I wanted so badly to kiss him. This mysterious man I'd only known for a day. The first person to call me beautiful and to make me feel even remotely beautiful…I can't help myself…I lean forward and our lips meet.

He deepens the kiss, pulling me into him, I inhale his sweet scent, everywhere he touches sets me on fire. My lips tingle as he kisses me, I allow his tongue entrance, weaving my fingers into his hair, pressing myself into him, he moves down to kiss my neck and then captures my lips again.

Everything is so serene, so right and yet so wrong. We shouldn't be kissing. We should barely have talked and yet here we are. Whatever he thought of me before he thinks a hundred times worse now.

I pull back, "Damon…we…I've known you for a day." I pant.

He looks at me, breathing heavily, his ice blue eyes burning into my brown, "I'm sorry." He apologizes wide eyed and messy haired.

"No, it's my fault…_I_ kissed _you_…"

"I let you."

"I'm so sorry…I…I'm not sure why I did that…I'm really not this forward…ever. I…I hope you won't think I'm a whore because…" I back up leaving more space between us, "I'm not."

"I don't think you're a whore, I think if you hadn't done it I would have."

I bite my lip, "It was still wrong."

"You're completely right." He says still giving me a bewildered look.

"I'm sorry."

"I can't say I am."

I breathe in a small surprised breath, "I should go…"

"So should I."

I turn to leave, but turn back, "You can never say anything about this. To anyone."

"I wouldn't dream of it, but I will dream of you."

He was still _so_ forward, "Then I guess I wish you sweet dreams."

"Sweet dreams, Elena." I try walking away again, but he catches me my the hand sending the tiniest shock through my arm, "I would never think you were a whore." He whispers in my ear, "I promise, I won't say anything."

"Thank you, Damon." I say gratefully.

"Anytime."

I finally walk away and go back to my room falling on the pillow confused and bewildered and just a melting pot of emotions, but when I fell asleep I did dream of Damon. And I woke up smiling.

**AN: Surprised? I was too but that's just how it fell onto the page! I liked it. Don't worry things'll slow down from here. :)**

**Reviews?**


	4. Cover Your Tracks

**AN: Longest chapter yet! If you follow me on Tumblr you know chapter 4 DOES have Katie and what Katie looks like. Also, little Annie will be making an appearance, so woohoo! I like this chapter it's ALL Damon. BTW, Katie = Katie McGrath from Merlin and Annie = Karen Gillan from Doctor Who (Yes I watch a LOT of BBC) that's for if you wanted faces to put them with! Chapter Title: Cover Your Tracks by A Boy and His Kite (As you see I REALLY love music)**

**Also I know I said New Orleans but I'm changing it to Chicago because it gets colder there and OMG Chicago in the 1920's guess who was there? (not quite yet though)**

**Review please! Because I'll keep updating fast if you keep reviewing! **

Blue Velvet

Chapter 4

_Cover Your Tracks_

I stood there for a long time after Elena left. Bewildered. Not because she kissed me…no I'd expected one of us to do that, but because that kiss had been…wow. Every time she touched me it was electric and every time she stepped away I stepped forward like two ends of a magnet.

It shouldn't have happened at all, but I would never regret it.

I wanted it to happen again, even if I'd have to wait a while. There was no way Elena would kiss me again. Not anytime soon. She's apologized like she'd kneed me in the boys, there was no way she'd risk me thinking she was a whore. Not that I ever would. I knew she wasn't a whore, and I knew that she was a good person. I didn't need her to tell me, her eyes held her innocence tightly, I could read her like a book.

I needed to talk to Katie.

Now.

I wanted to know what was gonna happen with Elena and if anyone knew she would, the problem was I had no idea where she was, but I put all my bets on Gloria's, a bar on Maine Street that was party central, especially for the supernatural.

I raced there as fast as I could, making no sound as I left, even though the Gilbert estate was nearly an hour away from the center of Chicago I got there in under five minutes with my vampiric speed.

I opened the door to the bar quickly and went inside, there were many people dancing or seated in the booths and a few loners at the bar.

It didn't take long to spot Katie, dancing to her hearts content with a blond haired human.

I cut in placing a hand between Katie and the man and saying, "May I?"

The man smiled and nodded and I grabbed Katie's hand and spun her around, "Been coming here long?" I mused.

"Very long." Katie said with a smirk, "Hello Damon."

"Hello Kate."

She laughed, "I'm assuming you're here because of Elena?"

"No, I'm here to see my favorite girl." I say twirling her around again.

"I have a feeling I don't hold that title anymore." She said spinning back to me.

I smile, "You always will."

"No, I'll always hold the title of best friend, favorite girl? That award goes to Elena."

"I've known her for a day." I say matter-of-factly.

"It was only ever going to take one day."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You know what it means Damon. How was the kiss?"

"What else do you know Katie?"

"I know a lot about you and Elena. What do you want to know?"

"So there's a lot to know?"

"Yes, there's a _lot_. Now answer the question, what do you want to know?"

"Do I get to kiss her again?"

Katie laughed, her high pitched bell like laugh she used when she was truly amused by something, "My, my Damon aren't we getting sentimental? I would have thought it'd be something more big picture like does she ever become a vampire, but I get it shooting low." She giggles again, "Yes. You will kiss her again."

I'm suddenly very concerned. Vampire? Elena as a vampire? Where did Katie get that from? "Does she?"

"Does she what?"

"Turn?"

"That for me to know and you to—" I finish for her.

"Dot, dot, dot?"

She nods, "Exactly. Damon I can't tell you everything about Elena. I can't tell you how it ends or if it ends because that's something you aren't allowed to know, but I will tell you that if you let everything just happen you will be very happy. Elena is a very lucky girl."

"You have it backwards." I correct her.

"No I don't." she says placing a kiss on my cheek, "You do. You think too little of yourself. If only you knew what Elena thought about you."

"Do I want to know?"

"Not yet, because right now she's confused. Maybe you'll find out later."

"Do I love her?"

"I don't know do you?"

"How should I know?"

"We _are_ talking about you. Like I said it only was ever going to be _one _day."

"Does she love me?"

"Does she?"

"You're not helping Katie."

"Because, I _can't_ help you with this Damon. _You _have to figure your feeling out by yourself."

I roll my eyes, "You and your rules."

She winks, "Good luck Damon." She says spinning away and catching a man by his collar forcing him to dance with her.

I sigh that was less help than I'd though it was going to be.

I leave the bar and return back to the Gilbert home, back to Elena who apparently I have a long history with…well not yet…but I will.

I sneak back up to my room and try to fall asleep. Let's just say I dreamt of paradise.

I wake up the next morning to a knock at the door. For a second I think it's Elena, but I know better than that.

I groan and roll over somehow managing to say, "Come in."

The door opens and a young maid with shoulder length red hair steps inside, her arms full of towels.

"I'm sorry to disturb you Mr. Salvatore." The girl says slightly distracted by my shirtless state, "My name is Annie, Elena wanted me to bring you these," I'm a little surprised she called Elena, Elena instead of Miss. Elena, but I don't care enough to correct her. She sets the towels on the chestnut vanity by the door and walks toward me, holding a small folded piece of paper out to me. "Elena, had to run some errands, but she wanted me to give this to you."

"Thank you." I say taking the paper from her. Annie nods, but as she turns to walk away the slight breeze from the ceiling fan blows her hair away from her neck and he scent straight into my face. I hadn't noticed until then just how thirsty I was. I needed blood. Now. And this girl was the unlucky winner.

"Annie?"

Before she can turn around completely I'm in front of her, looking into her soft green eyes. She jumps back startled, loosing her professional composure, "How—how'd you—"

"Don't scream. Don't move. Stay completely still." I compel before she can finish her sentence.

"I won't move." She repeats automatically.

I smirk evilly, revealing my now protruded fangs, her eyes widen in fear, but she doesn't break compulsion. "Good girl." I praise her, tilting her head to the side just the slightest bit and digging my fangs deep into her neck, tasting the sweet and salty gold mine of blood just beneath her pale skin. It was satisfying, but she didn't smell nearly as luxurious as Elena. It was a sick thought…that I wanted to drink Elena's blood, but I couldn't help it. It was in my nature, I was still a vampire, after all.

I retract my fangs and pull away from Annie, clearing a drop of left over blood off my bottom lip and licking it off my finger.

Annie was fine, not bleeding too badly, but badly enough that she'd need vampire blood to heal her. I bite into my wrist and hold it out to her, "Drink." I command.

She does so immediately, I pull my wrist away, as her neck begins to heal and look her in the eyes, "Forget that this happened."

She blinks and then looks at me composed and maidly again, "Yes, Mr. Salvatore?" she asks continuing right from when I'd called her.

"Where did Elena go?" I ask. I might as well, ask. I have nothing better to do.

"I'm not sure. Maybe she says in her letter?" she responds politely.

I'd almost forgotten about Elena's letter. It was still resting on my pillow where I'd left it before I'd fed on Annie.

"Maybe." I say quietly, "Thank you, Annie. You may go." I instruct distracted by Elena's letter.

"You're welcome, Mr. Salvatore." Annie says, I assume she left after that, but I was barely paying attention.

What would Elena have thought about that? Probably that I was a monster. She probably would have ran away screaming…my true nature would have terrified her. And anyone else in their right mind, but I can't help it. I drink blood to survive. It's something I _have _to do. I guess somewhere along the way I mixed business with pleasure…I have a habit of doing that.

I pick up Elena's letter and open it revealing her dainty cursive hand writing.

_Damon,_

_I'm sorry about last night, I truly am. We both know it can't happen again…Thank you for not thinking badly of me. It's more than I deserve. Again I'm really sorry. I would've told you in person, but I had to go pay some bills for my father. Maybe it's better this way…I'm not so sure we should talk about it out loud. Or at all. Do you think we can have a clean slate? I know it's asking a lot and you've already given me more than enough leeway, I just think it'd be better for both of us. Don't you? That way you can properly teach me. I really do want to learn what you know. You seem very wise. I hope we'll be great friends one day, maybe even business partners. Wouldn't that be nice? I'm sorry again. I've had Annie bring by some towels. There's a bathroom down the hall. Feel free to use it and make yourself at home. I'll be back in a few hours so maybe we can have lunch and you can tell me how you've became so successful. _

_Until then, Elena_

Still apologizing I see. Which made no since to me since it'd been very enjoyable… Clean slate? I didn't want to act like the kiss hadn't happened. I was proud of it, but if she does than I'll comply. Everyone deserves a second chance. Even for stupid things like a kiss. I guess I'll pretend it didn't happen, but that won't mean it didn't or that it won't happen again.

I'll make sure it does.

I'd enjoyed it a little too much.

**AU: What do you think? Review?**


	5. Temptation

**AN: Okay, I'm back to regular updates! This weekend was crazy and then Monday my internet decided to be a bitch and not work so I couldn't upload anything. But here we are! TWO CHAPTERS! WHAT EVEN? I decided you needed a little treat!**

**Thanks for the AMAZING reviews. I love seeing them! Some more maybe? ;)**

**(Chapter title Temptation by Moby)**

Blue Velvet

Chapter 5

_Temptation_

I stop and take a breath before opening the door, I know _he's _inside…and the odds are he's probably read my letter. God knows how he would react to it. I had no right asking Damon to start over, to forget about my actions yesterday, but I needed him too. It would be better for us and easier for him to teach me if we ignored it…but how? I don't know if either of us will be able to… I just hope for reputations sake we find a way.

Not to mention I was still worried about what he thought of me. It was highly frustrating…caring so much about someone you've known for such a short time.

I sigh and step inside shrugging off my coat and hanging it on the rack by the door. I can smell a mouthwatering aroma coming from the kitchen. Obviously lunch, but I can't help but wonder _what's _for lunch, since this smell is new.

I make my way towards the kitchen, opening the door swiftly and breath in the enticing smell, "Karson, what is that smell? It's heavenly." I complement the cook before opening my eyes, to find that it isn't Karson slaving over the hot stove it's Damon.

I jump back in surprise, "Damon?" I question wondering why in god's name Damon is in the kitchen.

"Elena, when did you get back?" he says whipping his hands off on a towel and glancing over to me.

He smolders at me for a moment, his ice blue eyes visible even through the smoky haze in the kitchen. I breath out jaggedly taken back by his flawless features, "Uh…oh, I just got home…actually." I glance around quizzically and then add, "Why are you in the kitchen?"

He raises an eyebrow, "I'm cooking…"

"Yes," I laugh halfheartedly, "but _why _are you cooking?"

"I love cooking; I've done it since I was a kid. My mother and I used to do it together."

"That's so sweet!" I exclaim, "And where is she now? Surely she wants to spend Christmas with you."

"She died…a _long, long _time ago."

"I'm sorry…" I say, in a small voice.

"Don't be…like I said it was a long time ago…" were both quiet for a moment before he breaks the silence, "So, do you cook?"

I give him a small smile and shake my head, "No, I'm afraid I've never been taught. I always wanted to learn though." I say happy he hasn't brought up the kiss or my letter yet.

"I can teach you, if you want?"

"I'd probably burn it…" I say gesturing to the food bubbling on the stove.

"I wouldn't let you, and besides I could use some help." He says wagging his eyebrows.

I laugh quietly and shrug, "Okay, then. Teach away." I say stepping forward.

"Great, but you might want to change. Don't get me wrong you look amazing, but I wouldn't want you to ruin your dress."

I glance down at my feminine black dress and shrug, "What should I wear?"

He looks at me for a moment pondering this question and then shrugs out of his light weight button down shirt and holds it out to me, "Here, wear this over your dress so that it doesn't get dirty."

"No, I can't."

"Yes, you can. It's a shirt not a kiss." He teases, tucking it around my shoulders.

I roll my eyes and shove my arms through the too big sleeves, after I finish buttoning it up I ask, "So, what are we cooking?"

"Jambalaya, it's a recipe I picked up in New Orleans a few years ago."

"New Orleans? Wow, I've barely been out of Chicago, I mean I've been to Virginia, but other than that—"

"Virginia? Where in Virginia?"

"It's a small town you probably haven't heard of it…Mystic Falls?"

"Mystic Falls?" he seems in awe by this, shocked almost. Like someone just slapped him.

"Have you been?" I ask a little surprised myself.

"Uh…" he stutters for a second, "I was born there."

"Really? That's fantastic, I love Mystic Falls it's so quiet there. Do you still have family there?"

He shakes his head, "No…they…well most of them are dead."

"I just keep doing that with you don't I? I'm sorry…" I look down at my hands shyly, feeling like the rudest brat in the world for

"It was all a long time ago…Don't be sorry, it's not your fault." He pauses and looks back at the food, "Okay, so Elena, since you're new to this, I'll let you stir."

"Okay…" I say stepping over to the stove.

"So, it's pretty self-explanatory just stir the rice and then cover it until it starts steaming."

I nod, "Sounds simple enough. What are you gonna do?"

"I'm gonna be right here, cooking the sausage." He stands next to me and throws some sausage into a pan, while I stir the rice.

I hardly pay attention to the rice I'm stirring as I watch Damon flip the little bits of sausage into the air and catch it in the pan artfully.

His hair is ruffled and his muscles ripple under the tight cotton undershirt he's wearing, I can't pry my eyes away from him. No matter how hard I try.

"Elena," I hear my name after a while, "Elena," Damon's hand is resting on mine on the spoon, "The rice is done."

I blink and step backwards quickly, "Oh, uh, what do I need to do now?"

"Cut up the onions, maybe? We need one cup of diced onions."

"Yeah, of course…" I move around him hugging his shirt tight around my shoulders and breathing in his sweet scent I start cutting onions and watch him again, this time with the fish, artfully preparing it as well. I barely even notice the knife slice into my hand.


	6. How to Save a Life

**AN: Here's the next one! Enjoy and PLEASE review!**

**(Chapter title How to Save a Life by The Fray)**

Blue Velvet

Chapter 6

_How to Save a Life_

I smell the blood immediately even before, she notice's. She's too busy watching me, for it to set in. I race over to her, not sure what I will do. I just know she's hurt and she'll need help in a second.

Elena yelps in pain a few seconds later, clutching her bleeding hand to her chest.

"Dammit." She curses under her breath.

"Are you alright?" I say grabbing her hand in genuine human worry, it isn't till I do that I _really _notice the extent of her injury or the amount of scarlet blood oozing from her hand.

She gasps in pain, "Ow." She quivers tears, budding in her eyes, "Ow, I cut myself."

I close my eyes trying to ignore my instincts which say to feed, I feel my fangs aching behind my gums and my veins protruding, I stop breathing in a desperate attempt to not put Elena in danger, "Shh," I calm her, placing my hand over the wound to add pressure to it. "You're gonna be okay. Everything will be fine."

I breathe out able to conceal my fangs and veins, so that I can tend to Elena, whose trying to stay strong, but has a few escaped tears sliding down her cheeks.

I grab a dish towel off the counter and press it to Elena's bone deep cut, wishing I really hadn't given her that knife.

"I'm sorry…I'm trying not to…" she sniffles, "cry…it's so un-lady like of me."

I force a smile, that really could have been genuine if she hadn't been bleeding and I hadn't been so distracted, "Don't apologize. You cut yourself, it happens. And this one is deep. I'm gonna take care of it." I assure her. Not sure how to do that exactly. I could just feed her my blood…or I could bandage her up…but this cut was very deep and I doubted it'd heal anytime soon, just as much I didn't want to feed her my blood because I didn't want to risk her being a vampire like Katie had insinuated earlier, and I also didn't want to have to compel her. Bandage it is then.

I wrap the towel around her hand and pull her to my chest.

I can tell she's having a hard time walking like this, not to mention, she's crying and her heart race has increased by a mile. Honestly I didn't know if it was the shock of the cut that had increased her heart or me. I kind of hope it's because of me.

"Where's the first aid kit?" I ask still pressing her hand tightly to my chest.

"Kitchen closet." She says tears escaping from her eyes, her breathing increasing as she struggles to calm herself.

"Say here and put pressure on that okay?" I race off at a human speed to the closet and grab the kit racing back to Elena grabbing her by the waist without wasting a second and setting her on the counter top, removing the rag.

She seems shocked at first, but doesn't linger on it, probably because of the pain and asks, "Is it still bleeding?" she's looking away from the gash.

"Yep." I answer, trying to steady my voice as I wrap gauze around her hand over and over again.

When I finish I look up at her, the bloody rag is a little distracting, but I find it less difficult to get lost in the scent of blood with Elena in the room.

"Are you okay?" I ask a little more worried than I probably should be, having known her for only a day.

She wipes away a tear with her good hand and nods, "I'll be fine…it just hurts…" she whimpers.

"How bad does it hurt?" I touch her hand and she winces.

"Pretty bad."

"I'm sorry about this."

She scoffs weakly, "I'm sorry I ruined your meal…"

I shrug, "I can get more jambalaya anywhere, you however…there'll never be another you." I say confidently. Even though Katherine comes to mind it hardly matters. Elena has proven she isn't Katherine. Not that I ever thought she was. I always knew.

She blushes, "Still, I was hungry."

"You probably need to rest right now, Elena. That cut is deep. I can get the cook to make something for you."

"You're probably right…" she tries to hop off the counter, but I stop her and get her down slowly myself, "Thanks." She says looking up at me. Her face in close proximity to mine.

I could kiss her…but I won't. Not if she doesn't want me too.

"No problem." I mutter.

She nods and stumbles off towards her room, slowly, having to lean against the wall for support.

I run after her and catch her as she losses her balance again.

"I've got you." I say catching her just before she falls, "You lost a lot of blood. A lot, Elena. You might be a little dizzy."

"A little." She mumbles, leaning into me.

I chuckle and scoop her up into my arms beginning to carry her up the stairs.

"Did you get my letter Damon?" she tiredly asks when were half way up.

I nod, "I did."

"What do you think…?"

"I think…I think I'll never forget what happened, but I can pretend it didn't and that'll better for both of us."

"You really don't do a very good job." She says squeezing her eyes shut, probably because her hand hurts.

I shrug, "I'm a flirt. It's what I do."

"You take pride in that?" she says sleepily.

"I take pride in a lot of things I shouldn't take pride in. Like I take pride in the fact that I kissed you…and the fact I'd do it again…but I won't, because I'm here to teach you. Not fall for you." By now Elena's completely unconscious and breathing heavily, which isn't a good thing because it means that she's losing a lot of blood. And by a lot I mean it's already soaked through her bandage and is wafting back up to my nose.

I cringe trying to ignore the smell as I push her bedroom door opened with one foot and place her carefully on the bed.

The amount of blood she's loosing is concerning, and I'm not sure she'll be okay if I leave her like this…there's only one option and it's one I don't like.

I sit down on the bed beside her and clear a few loose strands of brown hair away from her porcelain face, then I pull her into my lap, resting her head against my shoulder, she winces as her bandaged hand bumps my knee, but doesn't wake up.

I take a deep breath and concentrate, invading her mind to give her a dream so that she won't wake up, and then I take a deep breath and bite into my wrist, placing it to her lips.

"Drink." I whisper in her ear quietly, not quite compelling her, but willing her to lap up my blood using only her attraction for me.

She stirs around a bit, but doesn't awaken as she bites into my wrist slowly taking just enough to heal her wound.

She let's out a small sigh of relief in the midst of her sleep and a little smile spreads across her lips.

I can't help, but smile back at the sleeping beauty in my arms.

I slip out from under her and pull the covers up to her neck, "I don't know why I care about you so much…" I whisper inaudibly. "But I do, so stay out of trouble for the next few days…" I warn the sleeping girl although I know she can't hear me. I bend over and give her a light kiss on the forehead. "Sleep well, Miss. Elena." I finish, stepping into the hallway.

I place a hand on my head in frustration.

I am so screwed.


	7. Time to be Your 21

**AN: Okay, so I know this may seem a little quick, but you have to remeber time HAS past and Damon has been avoiding Elena since she cut herself, I think you'll ALL like this chapter a LOT. ;) Enjoy!**

**Reviews maybe?**

**(Chapter title: Time to be Your 21 by Alexz Johnson)**

Blue Velvet

Chapter 7

_Time to be Your 21_

It'd been nearly a week since I'd cut my hand and to be perfectly honest I barely remembered anything from that day after Damon saying he was proud of a lot of things he shouldn't be. It was weird, I'd woken up in bed the next morning and my hand was completely fine, covered in dry blood and a useless bandage, but unscathed. Not even a scratch. It made no since, I'd seen the blood even though I hadn't exactly wanted to and then wound at first…and now it was gone.

I'd asked Damon about it and he said it probably wasn't as big a gash as we'd thought, but it still didn't make any since to me. The only other thing I remember from after that was my dream.

It'd been so vivid.

_I was walking down a sandy white beach, with stunning aqua water that was clearer than a mirror. It was all so beautiful and serene, there was even a soft Caribbean breeze blowing through my hair which was flying about in long free waves, although I hardly ever wore it that way, along with the wispy white dress I was wearing._

_I could hear soft laughter from a short distance away, from where I was standing I could see a group of people smiling, laughing, talking, it took me a minute to realize they were calling my name…my family._

_A huge grin spreads across my face as I run into my families out stretched arms. Hugging everyone. Mother, Father, Courtney, Kristen, Sybil, Addie and even their husbands Robert and Matthew. It was so nice to be surrounded by their smiling faces and familiar voices._

_I barely noticed the other person, standing a bit farther back on the beach, in a very out of place tuxedo._

_Damon…_

_I run to him, throwing my arms around his neck in unjustified happiness that I couldn't explain._

_He smiles happily and hugs me back, pulling me in closer. I can smell his soft scent of bourbon and vanilla and it's like I'm home. _

_Nothing could be better than this moment._

_Everyone watches us with big admiring smiles on their faces; even Poppa gives us an approving nod. Nothing could break my immense happiness at their reaction although I'm not completely sure why we're all there on that beach or why their smiling or why I was hugging Damon like he was mine and nothing could come between us, I just knew it was all happy and nothing was painful at all. No one disapproved. No one looked down at us. No one frowned or disapproved. It was perfect._

_Damon and I break our hug, and he holds his arm tight around my waist, he smiles and holds out a sparkling glass of red wine, "Drink." He whispers seductively._

_I smile up at him and sip a little from the glass._

_Everything really was perfect._

I'd woken up then, stirred for a moment and then gone back to sleep without checking the time or trying think about anything other than, Damon and happiness.

By the time I woke up again it was 11 am the next day, which went by quickly and so on with the rest of the week, Damon and I had seen each other every day at breakfast lunch, and dinner and then in the Study for lessons.

We usually talked about business and me taking over the company, once in a while he'd flirt with me and I'd blush, but he hadn't even brought up the kiss or that day we'd cooked…they were subjects we both avoided.

Now, Damon and I were sitting in the parlor, it was freezing outside so Rita had started a fire and we were both silently reading, off in our own little worlds, just enjoying each other's company.

Suddenly Annie races into the parlor full of smiles and laughing, "So sorry to intrude, Mr. Salvatore, Miss. Gilbert, but I think you should look outside. It's snowing!" she exclaims.

I put my book down and look at Damon with an excited smile, which he returns.

"How do you feel about snow, Elena?" he asks with a smirk.

"I love it! You?"

He just stands up and holds out his hand with a smile, "Let's go."

I laugh and follow him to the door, grabbing my coat and slipping outside.

I stop outside to look up at the snowy sky examining each of the little flakes as they fall.

Surprisingly snow is already sticking to the ground in little clumps and falling faster every second.

Suddenly I'm hit with an icy ball of powdery snow in the side.

I shriek, "Damon!" I gather up a little ball of snow in my hand and pack it into a tight ball and throw it at Damon who's ducked down behind a bush.

I miss.

"Ha!" he teases, poping up and throwing another one, which misses.

"Ha!" I retort hitting him with one right in face.

"Snow balls off the money maker please."

I roll my eyes, "Fine then." I say chucking on right at his groin.

I miss and he laughs, "Woah now, not there."

"Then where."

He rushes over to me and plops one down right on the top of my head. "There."

I shiver and laugh chasing after him and grabbing onto his arm sending us both tumbling to the snowy ground.

I land on top of him at first, but roll of so that I'm lying next to him, he turns his head and smiles at me, "My brother and I used to play in the snow all the time…not that it snows that much in Virginia, but when it did we'd play in it for hours. Right up until it melted."

"Brother? Is he…"

Damon chuckles, "No, he's alive. My only living family actually. My little brother, Stefan."

"Stefan Salvatore…" I say trying to picture him, "Where's Stefan now? Why aren't you together?"

"We don't get along…we have…difference's…I haven't seen him in years."

"Would you want to?"

"Yeah…I think I would…" he pauses looking up at the falling snow, "he's my brother after all."

"Maybe you could call him? Invite him for Christmas?"

"I don't know where he is, besides…he wouldn't be interested…Elena, when I say we don't get along I mean it. We really don't like each other. I want to see him just to know that he's still alive."

I smile halfheartedly, "I'm sure he's fine." I assure Damon.

He smiles and props up on one arm, "Speaking of Christmas, what should I get you?" he flicks some snow into my face.

I blush and gather up some snow behind my back, "You really don't have to get me anything."

"Oh come on Elena, I'll be the only one with you on Christmas anyway. What do you want?"

I look up like I'm thinking and move towards him just the slightest bit, then I roll over and drop my concealed snow on his face, "Just the satisfaction of doing that." I laugh, he blinks, but before I can get to my feet he grabs me around my waist and pulls me back to the ground, flipping me so that I'm under him.

We both laugh as he shakes the snow out of him hair all over my face.

I wipe away some snow and find myself looking up into his blue eyes laughing.

Our faces close again for the first time in a week…I can feel the tension between us. We both want the same thing to happen, but neither wants to be the one that makes the mistake. I know it's worms, but it feels so right, right now. Who would have to know? If I just kissed him…I didn't know if I could restrain myself…I felt something…no matter how strange it was for Damon. And over the week I'd learned he was funny and smart and that I was really comfortable being around him…even if I'd actually learned all of those things in the first day I'd meant him…

Just as I'm about to reach up and kiss him, he rolls away.

"I'm sorry, Elena." He apologizes getting to his feet and brushing off, "I shouldn't have done that."

I get up quickly and follow him, "You didn't do anything wrong."

He raises an eyebrow quizzically, but before he can ask another question my lips are on his. Breathing him in, he kisses back almost immediately. A frenzy of hands tangled in hair and snow gets caught in the middle of our lip lock. Nothing exists except for us. Time stands still, as we stand there in the snow kissing and smiling and laughing. It's a moment in time that will always be there. The moment where time stood still for five minutes to wait for two confused halves to find their wholes. And it was beautiful. A silent second when everything clicked. And something told me that no matter where Damon went I _would _follow. Always. It was fast and exciting and nerve racking, but in that moment I didn't care who saw us…or how indecent it was. All I cared about was me and Damon and nothing else.

He finally pulls away, "I'm sorry, but this one I won't ignore."

"I don't want you too." I say kissing him again.

I don't know what it was, but I knew in that moment, I never wanted to pretend I hadn't kissed him again.

Damon Salvatore was mine.

**Whacha think? Like? (It went so fast for plot and also because like Katie said it only took ONE day so it's all good)**

**Reviews?**


	8. Dirty Little Secret

**AN: Sadly no Katie, but this chapters more of a filler anyway! I think you'll like it though! :) Some Annie/Elena one on one in the next chapter though. In fact I think it may be in Annie's POV. It might be shorter though. No promises I haven't decided yet anyway. I am excited though! Sorry about the wait! :) More tomorrow maybe! We'll see. **

**Chapter title (come on all of you know this one) Dirty Little Secret by All American Rejects**

Blue Velvet

Chapter 8

_Dirty Little Secret_

"I don't want you to." She says breathlessly, kissing me again. I barely have time to react, but I like it. It's spontaneous and new, something I hardly expected from Elena. I guess I had the snow to thank for that or maybe even Stefan since that'd kind of brought us here, I really didn't know who to thank I was just genuinely thrilled to kiss her again.

"Wow." I manage after she pulls away.

"Sorry?" she squeaks, but it's not the same ashamed apology it was the first time, now it was a question. She was asking me if I was okay with her kissing me. Which I was utterly and completely okay with.

I think for a minute trying to come up with the perfect response, but I decide to take an easier route.

I smirk and pull her closer to me, kissing her again.

It was a quick kiss. Light, but powerful and it got the message across. I pull away, she's smiling her face flushed.

"Sorry?" I mock my hands resting comfortably on her waist.

She doesn't flinch or move back, "Neither of us should be okay with this."

"But I am." I say with a small smirk.

"Me too."

"So, what does that mean?" I ask actually wondering what she had in mind. Because regardless of if _we _were okay with it, I was still a strange man she'd met barely a week ago and even if we both liked the idea it was evident that other people who knew her and her family wouldn't be so thrilled.

"I don't know…" she says looking up at me from under her thick lashes.

"People will talk."

"Why does anyone have to know?"

"No one does." I smirk, "The less they know the better." I say moving my lips close to hers.

"Exactly." She says barely breathing.

"Exactly." I repeat, kissing her softly at first, but quickly deepening the kiss. Her hand tangle into my hair as she hitches her legs around my waist, kissing me passionately and I have to say I was enjoying it. I tangle my fingers into her loose brown hair and kiss her back with equal passion and lust, she laughs, a sound I never thought I'd like so much, and we go tumbling to the ground.

She lands on my chest softly and continues kissing me.

I flip her under me and kiss her slowly, pulling back, so that I'm hovering over her, "You are something, Elena Gilbert."

"You're not too bad yourself, Mr. Salvatore." She says with a bubbly laugh. I can't help, but smile at the sound of her laugh. "What?" she asks with a smile.

I roll onto my side, "Nothing," I day looking up at the sky a smile on my face. Elena was just one of those things I never thought I'd have. Someone genuine and caring. Someone sweet and funny. I'd marked love off my list a long time ago, but Elena made it seem possible again. I'm not saying I'm in love with her…yet…but she made it seem like I was more…deserving of love. Even if I wasn't.

She looks at me her gaze burning into my, until I look at her again, "What?" I ask.

"You have a lot of secrets don't you, Damon?" the smile has been replaced by a look of wonder.

"More than most…" I admit, then I smirk at her, "now I have one more."

"I'm your dirty little secret?" she says with a small smile.

"And I plan to keep you." I reply, noticing for the first time that she's shivering, "Let's get you inside. I can try my hand at making you hot chocolate. Hopefully no one gets hurt this time." I joke, quickly getting to my feet and offering her my hand.

She takes it gratefully and I pull her to her feet, she doesn't let go of my hand as we walk back to the house, only when we come to the back door does she let go, I smirk about to turn the door knob when she stops me by kissing me quickly on the lips, "Since I won't be kissing you for a while."

I smile, but whisper, "I wouldn't be so sure about that." I give her another soft kiss.

She blushes and we finally go inside, to find one of the maids, Rita, placing a tray of steamy hot chocolate on the table in the den. "I thought you might like these." She says to us, smiling sweetly.

"Thank you." Elena and I say in unison.

"Never a problem." Rita says with a small curtsey before leaving us.

Elena sighs and picks up a cup of the piping hot liquid, "I guess they beat you to it."

I shrug, "It would seem so." I say picking up my own mug and raising it to my lips.

Elena does the same, leaving a little mustache of cream over her lip, I laugh and put my cup on the table using my thumb to clear away the chocolate mustache. She giggles in response, "Sorry."

"You apologize to much."

"I'm sor—I mean…oh?" she corrects herself.

"There you go again. Someone who looks like you hardly ever _has _to apologize." I say hearing her heart pick up speed as I get closer, "You're just polite."

She closes her eyes, listening to my voice.

"I want to kiss you." I whisper in her ear.

"Then do it." She responds her voice thick with lust.

"I can't…" I pull away, and she opens her eyes.

"It's not right to tease." She scolds.

I shoot her a smirk, "It's fun though."

She laughs and hits me with a pillow.

I roll my eyes shrug. She looks at me and smiles. I return the smile and move closer to her reaching for her side and tickling her softly. She lets out a surprised laugh. "Ticklish are we?"

"No." she lies as I tickle her again. I continue tickling her causing her to end up laying on the couch laughing uncontrollably as my fingers find new places to tickle her. "Stop," she hits my arm playfully, "stop, stop, Damon I can't breathe!" She manages between laughs.

I stop and smile down at her from my place hovering over her.

She catches her breath and looks up at me, "One."

I know she means kiss, "Nope."

"Just one."

"No."

"Come on." She begs.

"What if someone see's?" I ask, not really caring if someone did see, I'm just having so much fun teasing her.

"Who cares?"

"You."

"I really don't."

"M'kay." I say moving down so that I'm resting on my elbows and our noses are touching just barely. I smile at her a press my lips onto hers.

She laughs during the kiss and I pull back, "What?"

"I was just wondering…are you ticklish?"

"Nope."

"Really?"

"Really."

"So, if I did," she moves her lips to my neck and pecks around softly, "this it wouldn't tickle?" I laugh. "So it does?"

"No, I just find it funny you think I'm going to let you kiss me again." I pull away and grab my hot chocolate. "Nice try."

"It really was."

"Someone's cocky."

"Not as cocky as someone else." She retorts.

"Elena, don't you understand? I'm trying to keep you my dirty little secret." I joke.

"Can't I just be your dirty little something else?"

"You can be my dirty little whatever you want, but for now you'll be secret."

She smiles, "I'm okay with that actually."

"Thought you might be."

**AN: Reviews?**


	9. Demons

**AN: This chapter is for plot progression. She still has a while to go before she finds out what he is, but this will slow down their relationship considerably. **

**Chapter Title: Demons by Imagine Dragons**

**Leave a review please!**

Blue Velvet

Chapter 9

_Demons _

The next morning, the yard was still shinning with the snow from the day before, it'd even snowed a bit more late last night, except now I was just admiring it from my window instead of throwing snowballs around in the yard with Damon. Which I admit, is a lot more fun that just looking from a distance.

I sigh, and step away from the window, plopping down on the bench of my vanity, Annie is sitting on my bed folding laundry and we've somehow fallen into a comfortable silence.

It's weird, I've barely talked to Annie since Damon has arrived, she doesn't go near him much except a few times when I've seen her come out of Damon's room in the mornings…I suppose that's because she brings him towels and laundry and what not…or at least that's what I think goes on when she's with Damon…once or twice I've caught her leaving with a scarf tied around her neck, the thing is Annie doesn't wear scarves so it's a bit strange, but who knows maybe she's expanding her wardrobe? Why else would someone wear a scarf? I suppose she could be getting cold, but the house stays pretty warm… I don't know why I'm so curious…maybe I'm afraid I'm not the only girl in the house Damon has taken an interest in. Perhaps I think the scarfs are hiding his marks... That seems to be the only logical reason for her to wear a scarf in a warm house. I just hope I'm not right. For both our sakes.

I glace at her through the glass of the mirror, looking at the little polka dotted scarf tied in an artful little bow around her neck. There it is again.

Annie looks up, just in time to catch me starring. "You okay Elena?" she asks in her casual way.

I look down at the makeup and brushes before me and then back at her reflection the mirror. "Y-yes. I was just wondering…when you started wearing scarfs?"

Annie looks a bit confused and touches the scarfs blue fabric, "…I'm not sure." She says after a while, looking at me very confused.

"Not sure?" I turn to face her giving her a sideways look. Annie was a horrible liar. She could keep a secret until someone else figured out what the secret was and then she just crumbled. She told everything and if she was trying really hard to keep the secret she'd start with an apology…but she wasn't. She really had no idea when she'd started wearing scarfs? That was strange to say the least. It was a simple question. I hadn't even made accusations…

"No…I…" she looked around the room blinking rapidly. I could tell she was deeply confused, "I…don't even remember putting it on…whe-when did I put this on Elena?" she began breathing heavily clutching at the fabric around her neck. Her question was more of a plead than an actual question. She was hoping maybe even praying I had an answer.

"I'm not sure…" I swore, her behavior was concerning, "I saw you come out of Damon's room with it on."

"Mr…Mr. Salvatore? I…I don't remember going to his room this morning…did I go to his room this morning?" she was shaking now, still wildly clutching at her neck.

I nod, "I saw you…are you saying you don't remember?"

She shakes her head and fidgets obviously discombobulated, "I…I'm not sure…I don't think I remember."

I go over to her and place a hand on her shoulder, "Ann, are you alright?"

Annie screamed and shrunk away, "No! Stop!" tears were forming in her eyes, "You can't keep doing this! You can't! You can't! You can't!" her eyes were opened, but she wasn't seeing. It was like she thought I was someone else.

"Annie, it's okay…you're fine. Everything's fine." I try to sooth her, but it was almost like she didn't hear me, tears were streaming from her eyes.

Suddenly Annie rips the scarf from her neck revealing the bloody gash hidden beneath it. Elena gasps, who'd done this to Annie? She certainly wasn't the spunky red head she had been two weeks ago, "What happened Annie? Who did this?" I scream frantically, but she doesn't seem to notice.

She's switched from yelling to begging, "Please don't do it, please. I haven't done anything to you…I'm just a house maid. You can't keep doing this!"

It was like hearing half of a conversation and I had no idea what the other half could be.

I take a deep breath and look at Annie who's still screaming and pleading and shaking frantically on my bed, "Stay here Annie. It'll be alright. I'm gonna get help."

I knew she probably couldn't hear me, but I had to try. Maybe some of it would get through to her.

I slip into the hall and spot Rita and Damon rushing towards us, "What happened, child?" Rita exclaims with a worried look. It wasn't until then that I realized I was shaking too.

"Annie…she's having some sort of…panic attack and her neck…she's hurt." I choke back concerned tears, "I don't know what to do…" A few tears slide down my cheek and I wipe them away.

Rita places a reassuring hand on my arm and gives me a small smile, "You stay here Miss. Elena, I'll see what I can do. Don't you worry, Annie Madison is a fighter, she'll be fine." With that Rita disappeared into my bedroom.

I cover my mouth in disbelief. What had triggered that? Was it my fault? Would Annie be okay? Who…or what had given her those gashes? I had no idea what I should do…I wanted to be in there helping, but I knew I couldn't and that was a horrible feeling…

"Are you okay, Elena?" Damon whispers.

"I'm fine," I sniffle, "it's just Annie and I are really close…and I'm…I'm just really worried."

"She'll be okay." He says pulling me to him in a comforting hug. I wrap my arms around his back and let my head rest on his shoulder, "What happened?"

"I don't know…" I say a little calmer, "I asked her about her scarf and she just…freaked out…"

"Her scarf?"

"Yes…and then she ripped it off and I saw the gashes and…" I see him grimace, but just briefly, "do you…do you think she's gonna be okay? What if this is my fault?"

"I don't think it is, Elena." He sooths my hair, "I really, really don't think this had anything to do with you."

"I just want to know how she got hurt?" I look up at him, "I can't believe someone would ever think of hurting, Annie...or some_thing_…"

"What did the wound look like?"

"…An animal bite." I breathe out holding back tears. He doesn't seem surprised; he only gives me a serious nod. I want to ask him why she'd been to him room this morning… I open my mouth to ask, but Rita calls for me.

"Elena, come in and call the Ward. Tell them Miss. Annie needs some special care…she's had an episode."

"The psychiatric ward?" I ask leaning inside, "Is that really necessary?" Was it really that bad?

"It's plenty necessary, ma'am. Annie suffers from psychotic breaks…she hasn't had an episode since she was eleven, but I suppose with all the added stress of a new guest she just…_snapped_. I bandaged her neck up, but make sure you tell them she's been hurt." I didn't like the way she said snapped…it seemed like she was saying Annie was broken…and I didn't want to think about that.

I go inside and dial the Wards number. I tell them where to go and why and they say they'll be here in a few minutes.

Annie is lying on the bed passed out breathing heavily. I go over to her and pick up her limp hand, "I'm sorry, Ann." I apologize feeling guilty.

She doesn't wake up or move in the slightest only twitches.

I close my eyes and continue, "You'll be okay…" I promise.

I keep my eyes closed, saying silent prayers for Annie.

Hoping she'll be okay…

Then I hear her voice, like a tiny whisper through the silence…

"_You're a monster, Damon Salvatore_."

**AN: Ooooooo what do you think will happen?**

**Review!**


	10. Trade Mistakes

**AN: Okay Damon's gonna do somethings you might not like in this chapter, but he has to do them. Forgive me. I wanted to show not only how much Damon cares about Elena, but how much he wants a normal relationship with her...and that's he also wants to keep Elena safe from knowing about his world even if he has to do something pretty bad to protect her. Sorry I just wanted to warn you.**

**CHAPTER TITLE: Trade Mistakes by Panic! At the Disco **

**Enjoy you guys and review if you can! :)**

Blue Velvet

Chapter 10

_Trade Mistakes_

I got lazy. I got lazy and sloppy and I feel like everyone is half way to figuring out my secret…I can't let that happen.

It was Annie. She'd broken compulsion…not just broken compulsion she'd had a mental break down while blowing holes in my cover story and now I didn't know what would happen, but I knew everything would change because now they were wondering: who, what, when, where and why this has happened to their saint of a servant.

"_I just can't believe someone would ever think of hurting Annie…or __**something**__."_ That's what Elena had said. _Something._ Thing. In Elena's mind whatever did this was a _thing. _Not a person…an animal…

I felt like I was being judged and they didn't even know they were judging me, only I knew they were. I knew what had hurt Annie…me feeding on her getting too lazy and sometimes finding it too risky too give her my blood letting her leave my room with a scarf tied around her neck those few times…what was I thinking? That I wouldn't get caught? That Elena wouldn't notice the change in her precious servant, whom apparently she was really "close" to. How foolish of me.

I guess that's what I am. A fool…because even though I know Annie could wake up screaming my name, saying that I was a vampire I was still riding in the front seat of the ambulance that was taking Annie to the Psych Ward, sitting next to Elena, who wouldn't even look me in the eyes.

I glance at the driver, who's staring straight ahead and then at Elena who's looking out the window, deep in thought.

She's beautiful, even when she's in pain…but it's more than that. It's not only her appearance that's beautiful anymore…it's everything else. It's her laugh, it's her playful attitude, it's her strength, it's her kindness and her faith, her faith in everyone. The way she can care so much about a maid. It's her smile and the way she looks at me when she thinks I'm not looking and the way she tried not to cry when she cut herself to impress me. She's no longer the girl who looks like Katherine she's Elena. My Elena…and I want to know more. I want to find more things that make her beautiful; because I'm sure it's an endless list.

I smile and snake my hand into hers, "Elena—" I was going to tell her everything would be okay, but I stop when she pulls her hand away like I was crushing it in a vice.

Elena gives me daggers, "Don't!" she hisses quietly under her breath. That's warning enough to know not to touch her again.

Our eyes meet for a split second and I can see the pain and confusion resting there…what have I done?

When the ambulance stops the medics carry Annie into the Ward leaving me and Elena in the parking lot.

Elena starts for the entrance, but I stop her with a small jerk of her forearm, "What's wrong Elena?" I ask annoyed with myself.

I know the answer.

"My friend is hurt Damon. I'm worried." She says monotone.

"I know, but that isn't what's actually wrong. Tell me what's wrong."

"Why do you need to know?" she retorts anger blazing in her eyes.

Not fear…anger.

I hold strong, "Because it's clearly about me. The way you pulled your hand away in the car. What's wrong?"

"Everything isn't about you." She shouts.

I come back just as strong, "This is." I take a deep breath and calm down, "What is it?"

"You! You're "it"! I don't get it, you seemed so sweet, so…nice. Was it all an act? What did you plan on getting out of it?"

She knew, "Elena…I…"

She cuts me off, "You what? You're sorry for abusing my best friend? You're sorry, _you're _the reason she's like this? Because you abused her? Because you used her for you own selfish needs? What makes you think you have the right to do that?"

"I—"

"What I don't understand is if you had her why did you even act like you cared about me?" she shouts.

Wait…did she think…I was…involved with Annie?

I almost laughed, "You think I was involved with your maid?"

"No. I think you sexually abused my best friend."

"No offence, Elena, but if I wanted sex there are a lot better people I could get it from."

Her eyes widened, as if she were saying 'not me', "Wait what are you saying? Are you saying you and Annie weren't—"

"No. We weren't. Want to know why I acted like I cared about you?" she nods, "Because I do! I care about you Elena and I sure as hell don't care about your servant, I _only_ care about _you_."

It was true. I didn't really have anyone else to care about. Other than Katie who I wasn't sure even counted.

It was funny…I didn't even know Elena, it'd really only been a week since we met, but Katie had been right, it'd only taken one day. Just one…one that was sealed with a kiss, and I have so many things to love about her already.

"You…what?"

I roll my eyes, and clutch her shoulders, "I care about you."

Her eyes lit up, but only for a second, "Then why was Annie coming out of your room? What about the wound? What's going on Damon? She said…she said you were a monster. What did she mean?"

A monster? So Elena knew a lot more about me than I thought. There was only one solution now…

I take a deep breath, and look her in the eyes; this is the only way to do this. I don't have an explanation. And I can't lose Elena now. I'd like to talk to Katie before I compel her, but…beggars can't be choosers.

"Elena, I want you to forget about what Annie told you. Forget about everything you think you saw with the scarfs…Annie had a panic attack and she hurt herself during it we came with her to the ward…that's all. Nothing else happened. Understand?" Elena nods, "Then forget this happened."

"I'll forget this happened."

I nod, ashamed to say the least.

"Damon?" she asks, "Is Annie okay?"

It worked.

"I don't know, we should probably go see, huh?"

She nods, "Probably."

"I'll go talk to the nurse," I say once were inside, "wait here." I go over to a blond haired nurse down the hall where Elena can't see and compel her to let me into Annie's room for just a few minutes.

Once inside I go over to sleeping Annie.

"You're more trouble than you're worth." I whisper just loud enough for Annie to wake up. She nearly screams, but I catch her in time, "Uh uh. Quiet now. Wouldn't want to wake the other patients." I say malevolently my hand clamped over her mouth. "Now, I need you to listen this time. I never fed off of you. I'm not a vampire or a monster and you have no idea what happened. Yes?"

She nods.

I remove my hand, "Good girl. Now I'm gonna go get, Elena. Try not to freak out again…" I stop and turn around back to Annie having an extremely evil thought, "No actually don't try. Freak out as soon as Elena enters the room. I need to get you out of my hair for a while."

It was a terrible thing to do. One of the more terrible things I've done actually…but it's necessary, Annie is causing way more trouble than I have time to deal with, and I'm immortal for crying out loud, but I couldn't kill her. She's Elena's best friend and even if I didn't care about Annie, I did care about Elena. I cared how she felt and how she'd be affected if anything happened to her precious Annie…or at least I cared enough to leave Annie alive. I knew Annie freaking out when Elena entered the room would hurt Elena. I knew it'd crush her, I knew she'd feel guilty, but I had a feeling if I gave her a choice she'd choose all of that over Annie being hurt. I was trying to help Annie and Elena and sadly they'd both get hurt in the process…It was a small price to pay for their safety.

Annie nods.

I wink, "Bye now." I say ducking out of the room. And that was the end of that.

**AN: So what's your opinion on Damon's actions? **

**Tell me in a review!**


	11. Powerless

**AN: Finally! It's been far to long! Haha! The next chapter will be super sweet, I promise. **

**Chapter title: Powerless by Lincoln Park**

Blue Velvet

Chapter 11

_Powerless_

"Did she seem okay?" I ask Damon shyly as we stand outside Annie's room.

He bites his lip reluctantly and then shrugs, "I told you, I didn't go in, but the nurse said she seemed fine. I'm sure she'll be okay." He assures me, taking my hand in his tightly.

He opens the door and goes in first nodding for me to follow. I enter very reluctantly closing my eyes as I step over the thresh hold, I take Damon's hand again and move over so that I can see Annie, but as soon as her eyes land on me she begins thrashing rapidly and screaming like I'd stabbed her with a fork. I search her terrified face for answers, but I find nothing but horror.

Suddenly I feel Damon's arms around my waist pulling me back out into the hall as a parade of nurses race through the door to tend to screaming Annie who hasn't calmed at all.

I look up at Damon unable to speak, hands covering my mouth, tears budding in my eyes. I have no idea what I could have possibly done to Annie. I don't know why she's so frightened by me…I wish I did, but I'm lost. Whatever happened to Annie, she defiantly thinks I had something to do with it and I swear I didn't. I would never even dream of hurting Annie and even if I was able to imagine it I could never have actually hurt her. It was impossible. Annie was like a sister to me. We were family. I would never hurt my family.

Damon looks down at me apologetically and I think I hear him whisper, "Come here." Before he pulls me into his side, but I'm not sure…I wasn't able to concentrate properly…I was too worried. I wanted to know what I'd done. I wanted to know what had happened. I wanted to help, but I couldn't and that was the scary part…so I just stood there curled into Damon's side, staining his shirt with tears of both pain and worry, and watching as people piled in and out of Annie's room…some looked scared, some brave and other's faces held no emotion, like they'd seen this a million times and had blocked out the pain… I didn't know what they were saying, but a lot of them were talking to me and Damon. I was glad Damon was answering because I don't think I could have.

I didn't start listening until a man in a long white lab coat that must have actually been a doctor came over to us and said, "Are you Miss. Quinn's employer?" he said referring to Annie by her last name.

I nod meekly and Damon answers, "Yes, she is."

"Well, Miss. Quinn is under a lot of stress at the moment…she's suffered from an emotionally triggered mental disease since she was a child and when she is under stress or goes through a traumatic experience she tends to have fits. They can be triggered by the smallest things, the causes of this one are a mystery, I'd assume it was work related if she wasn't wounded, but seeing as she is I suppose it's probably personal. We'd like to keep her on evaluation for a few months. Two at the most, so she can get the help she needs. We'll supply a therapist and she'll be tended to twenty-four-seven, I honestly think this is the best thing for her at this point. Of course that means she'll be living at the hospital, but I do think it will help."

I swallow, how could I not have known? I've known Annie my entire life…how had she kept this from me? "Wha-whatever is best for her, Doctor, I just want her to get better." I manage.

The doctor nods, "Well we're going to try and do our best to see that she does."

"Thank you." I say gratefully. I don't know if he _can _help her. I hope so, but I don't know for sure. All I have is hope and I really want that to be enough. I sniffle and wipe my eyes with the sleeve of my sweater, "Is there anything else?"

"I just need you to have someone bring us her employee records. For therapy purposes."

"Of course." I nod.

The doctor looks like he has more to say, but Damon cuts him off. Thankfully. I don't think I can survive anymore time in this place…it's driving me crazy, "Is that all, Doctor? Elena has been through a lot today and I'd like to get her home…so she can rest."

The doctor cocks an eyebrow, "Yes, of course…" he looks closer at Damon, "I'm sorry, but I don't believe we've met?"

"We haven't." Damon says un-amused, "And as of now it's gonna stay that way." With that he pulls me away from the doctor, the ward, Annie and back down to a waiting taxi.

We don't say much on the ride back to the house, I just lean my head on my shoulder and try not to think about Annie…it doesn't work, but I did manage to waist the whole ride trying so at least that was something.

Once we get back I thank Damon and go straight to my bed room to call my mother. I just need to talk to her. To someone in my family…for one minute I just need to feel loved.

Kristen answers the phone, "Hello, how may I help you?"

"Kristen, it's Elena…I need to talk to mom."

"Why is everything alright?"

"No…yes…not really…just put her on."

"Okay…I'll get her."

There's some shuffling on the other end and then my mother's voice comes over the line,  
"Elena, is everything alright? Kristen said you sounded scared."

As soon as I hear my mother's voice I break, "I am. I'm really, really scared…" my voice about a hundred times during those six words.

"What happened?" she sounds concerned, like any mother would be.

I sniff away some tear, "A-Annie, uh, she…she had a mental break down…we were in my room talking and then, she just cracked…" tears are falling on the phone now, "I asked her about the scarf she was wearing and she ripped it off…mom she had a wound on her neck and…I don't…I don't know what happened...the doctor said she'd have to stay in the ward for two months…mom I don't know what to do."

My mother gasps, "Oh, honey, I'm sorry. I know how close you are…that must have been awful for you…"

I wipe my eyes, "It…it was."

"Poor girl, do you want us to come home? We can come back, you know…no need for you to go through this alone… I'll have your father get us a car and—"

I cut her off, "No…no you can't do that. There is nothing you could do here anyway…I just wanted to tell you…I needed my mom…and besides I'm not alone I have Damon."

"Is he helping you?"

I smile a little, "So much…I don't think I would have gotten through the day without him…and I defiantly ruined his shirt crying into it all day…he's been amazing."

"At least you're not alone. You know…we can always just—"

"No. You can't. I didn't mean to ruin your trip I just…I needed to talk."

"Well hon, you can always talk to me. I'm glad you called. I'm sorry about Annie."

I sniff, "Me too…I just hope she's okay…I…" I wipe away a fallen tear, "I'm so worried."

"She'll be fine. I know she will. Try not to think about it to much."

"It's kind of all I can thi—" I'm interrupted by a knock at my door, "Hey mom I have to go, someone's at the door. I'll call you soon. Love you."

"Love you sweetie." She says kindly and then I hang up and pad over to the door, I pull it open and standing there with a small smile on his face is Damon Salvatore.

"You alright?" he asks with a concerned look.

I sigh and give him a small smile…thank god for Damon.

**AN: What did you think? Are you ready for a really cute chapter 12? Be sure to review and tell me what you think! **


	12. Chelsea Hotel

**AN: Here it is! It's cute, but it has a LOT of plot progression. Are you excited? Thanks you SO much for all of the reviews they're so sweet and I just adore them! :) keep em' coming the more there are the faster I update! **

**Chapter Title: Chelsea Hotel cover by Lana Del Rey (in context to the end of the chap if you know the song)**

**Thanks SO much again! **

Blue Velvet

Chapter 12

_Chelsea Hotel_

She smiles at me with a small thankful smile, "I'm…" she looks down at her feet unsure, "I'm getting there?" it was a question not a statement. She was asking if I knew how she felt. If that was okay.

I nod, "I know what you mean."

She takes a deep breath and looks up at me, meeting my eyes, something in her brown eyes shifts, "Do you want to come in?" the thing in her eyes disappears and then she looks away, "I'm sorry, that's terribly improper…isn't it?"

I shake my head, "Considering what you've been though today, I think society can make an exception." I know she doesn't mean to sound improper, she just wants company. She wants to talk to someone. She _needs_ to talk to someone. I step inside and close the door behind me, she gives me another small smile, "Now, are you really okay?"

"No." she said shaking her head.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

She breaths out, "I want to talk, but not about that…in other words, please distract me?"

I laugh, "I can do that." I say with a smile, which she returns, "So, what _do_ you want to talk about?"

"Hmm," she taps her finger on her chin, "tell me about your…" she seems to think for a few seconds, "first kiss."

"First kiss?" I raise an eyebrow, and flop down onto Elena's bed, thinking back to my first kiss. That memory was _very _dim. A human memory from years before I was turned, I sigh, "Okay, then." All I can do is tell her what I remember, I have a feeling it will be a short story, but I'll try, "Her name was Honoria, I was…eleven, I think." I remembered Honoria Fell very well. She and I were originally to be married, though like a lot of other things I disappointed my father by refusing to go through with it. She was in love with someone else and so was I…but I don't like to think about that failed relationship. Honoria had been beautiful, bouncy blond curls and blue eyes, not as beautiful as Elena, but she was defiantly a sight for sore eyes. I suppose by now she was just bones…resting in a family plot in Mystic Falls cemetery.

"Eleven?" Elena's voice drew me out of my memories, "You little scandal."

I shrug, "I guess. It was a playground dare." Which was true, we'd kissed because George Lockwood had dared us to. She laughs, "What about you? Who was Miss. Elena Gilbert's very first kiss?"

She smiles and sits down on the edge of the bed, "His name was Ian…he worked in the kitchen, I was fifteen."

"Who was your second?" I ask, with a sly smile.

She blushes and crawls over to where I'm lying on the bed and gives me a peck on the lips, "You." She whispers into my lips.

I laugh at her meekness and reach up to kiss her again, "Ian was a lucky guy."

She giggles, "So was Honoria."

"I know." I reply cockily, she laughs and rolls away from me hitting me playfully.

"Right." She says smiling.

"Anything else?"

She thinks for a minute, "Well, you already know who my best friend is, but what about you? Do you have a best friend?"

I smile thinking of Katie even though I know she's pissed at me right now for what I did, not surprised just pissed, "Her names Katie."

Elena's smile fades when she hears Katie's name, I don't think she thought my best friend would be a women. "Her?"

"Yep." I pop the "p", "She's been my best friend since…well forever really. We're really close."

"Close?" Elena asks quietly, jealousy in her eyes.

I almost laugh at her for thinking I would ever date Katie, we knew way to much about each other to find each other attractive, she was my best friend, and only my best friend, I shake my head, "Not like that Elena. Katie and I have never been like _that._"

"Oh…" she seems embarrassed, "How did you meet?"

"I was in a really bad place in my life and she found me. She helped me through it, and we've been best friends ever since." I couldn't tell her too much more about what kind of _"bad place" _I'd been in.

"She seems like a nice person."

"She is, she's really nice."

"When was the last time you saw her?"

"About a week ago," I could tell she still felt threatened by Katie.

"Oh."

"Elena, I mean it, nothing has ever happened and nothing ever will. Believe me Katie is just Katie, she's no you." I say with a smile looking into her eyes.

Elena laughs, "I'm sorry…I know I don't even have the right to be jealous. I'm not your girlfriend…why should I even care?"

"What do you want to be Elena?" I ask wondering, since I was confused with the current status of our relationship.

"What?"

"To me. What do you want to be to me?"

She bites her lip, "I…I don't know."

"I think you do."

She lies on her back and stares up at the ceiling, not replying.

"Elena?"

She stays quiet.

"Elena I'm sorr—" she cuts me off by kissing me deeply, I'm taken back at first, but I catch up quickly and kiss her just a fiercely as she kisses me, running my hands through her hair. Every touch of her hands sets my skin on fire and every kiss is like the first.

"I want to be your everything." She whispers in between kisses.

"You already are." I return. I kiss her with affection, not lust. I love her. Her not her looks, her personality, her laugh, her smile: things that are only hers and will only ever be. I love her and I know that now. I don't know how she feels about me, but _I love her_.

I know she's not ready for anything other than kissing. Even if I want her that way…but then again I just want her. In any and every way so I don't really mind that she's not ready, as long as she's with me.

She pulls back smiling, and I push the hair out of her eyes. "Thank you, Damon."

I cock an eye brow, "For what?"

"For getting my mind off of Annie."

I feel a cringe of remorse, "You know she'll be fine right?"

"I hope so."

"I know so." I promise.

She rolls over and we start talking about everything, she tells me about her sisters and how they're all perfect and how her father always saw her as the odd one out who would never get married and would have to inherit the company. She tells me about how that maid called Rita has taken care of her since she was a baby and how she wishes she could meet my brother. Which I assure her probably won't happen. She asks me about Katie and asks if one day she could meet her if she can't meet Stefan and I say that she can, and that Katie will love her. Then she asks me about books and poetry and music, as it turns out we both like jazz and _Call of the Wild_ by Jack London, but her favorite book is, _Pride and Prejudice_.

I think I've learned more about her tonight than I know about people I've known for twenty years. It's crazy…but I like it. I like knowing so much about her, I like knowing what makes her smile. What makes her laugh, because what makes her happy makes me happy.

Eventually, she falls asleep. Her head resting on my chest, my arms wrapped securely around her, I know she's safe in my arms, no one can hurt her here and I like that. Not long after she falls asleep so do I with her in my arms.

A few hours into sleep I'm awaken by a violent knock at the window of Elena's room. I look down at sleeping Elena in my arms and tighten my hold on her, whoever the hell that is they are not going to hurt her. I kiss her on her forehead softly and then slowly pull myself out from under her. Tiptoeing over to the window and reluctantly throwing up the sash.

And sure as hell sitting on the window sill is Katie clad in a dark green flapper dress.

"Katie? What the hell are you doing here at two in the morning?" I ask, frustrated.

"I came to check on my favorite vampire? Having a good night?" she looks past me to Elena, and smirks.

"Shh! She might here you."

"She's asleep, Damon."

"So was I." I argue.

"Valid point." She says, with a shrug, she looks away from me and out the window into the blackness of the night, "I have some news…" she swallows, "and you're not gonna like it."

"What is it?"

"They're back. Klaus, Rebekah, Caroline…Stefan. They're in Chicago."

"What?" I say suddenly concerned.

"I saw them tonight. I don't know if they know you're here, but I'd be best if you left by morning."

"I can't leave her." I say shanking my head. "I don't care who it is, I'm not leaving, Elena."

"You have to. You know how things ended with you and Stefan in 1912. He's a ripper Damon, with a grudge against you."

"That's not my fault."

"I know. I know that Damon, but he doesn't. He blamed you. And now he's teamed up with one of the most powerful vampires alive. I wouldn't push my luck if I were you."

"Did you really think I would leave her when you came here? You know I'd never leave her. You've seen it."

She swallows tears in her eyes, "I've seen a lot of things, Damon. I know you won't leave her, but I'm asking you…please, please go."

"What did you see, Katie?"

She shakes her head, "Damon, please."

"Katie…what's going to happen?" I knew she wouldn't tell me. I knew she wanted to, but she couldn't. She couldn't ever tell what was going to happen, she was just trying to help. She couldn't tell, but she could help.

"Damon…I can't lose you. I'm not going to let that happen. You have to go."

"You're not going to lose me. Everything is okay I'm not going anywhere." I pull Katie into a hug, "I'm sure whatever you saw I can get through. Don't worry."

I feel tear drops on my shoulder, "Not this time, Damon."

"Katie, please what's going to happen?"

"You know I can't tell you." She says into my shoulder.

"I know." I hug her closer, "But I know I'll be fine."

"Maybe." She whispers pulling away, "I really hope so."

There's pain in her green eyes. Lots of pain. I know whatever she saw was bad…very bad.

"No matter what happens," I promise, "you're always gonna be my best friend. No matter where I am, got it?"

She forces a smile, "Got it." She replies looking over at Elena, "Make it count." She whispers and then she's gone.

What does she mean? Make it count. Does she mean me and Elena? I look over at Elena who's still sound asleep and lay back in bed replacing my arms around her.

I hope that Katie is wrong about her vision because it seems like she doesn't think I'm going to make it… I place a kiss in Elena's hair. "I love you." I whisper quietly. "No matter what happens…I love you."

Every word of it was true. Every single word.

**AN: So? Were you surprised by Katie? She's serious he needs to leave, but he won't leave Elena...right? I don't know I guess we'll see. **

**Reviews?**


	13. Happy Birthday

**AN: I realize it's been a while, but exams and stuff make it hard! lol anyway I'm back now and I'll write more tonight I think, since this chapter needs the rest! Haha anyway I wanted to say thank you so so so much for the continued support with this story and I love reading your reviews. 3 Also I know Damon's Birthday is on Halloween (in the books anyway) but fo rthis story its in mid December probably 13-15 range? :)**

**Be sure to review! Makes me write faster.**

Blue Velvet

Chapter 13

_Happy Birthday_

I wake up in the same place I feel asleep. In Damon's arms. It's a refreshing feeling to wake up to someone you feel safe with. There's no doubt. No uncertainty. Just us, him and me, lying peacefully in my bed, sunlight streaming through the window, the worries are there, of course they are…but I'm not worried. I should be, but in some weird way Damon being here with me makes everything seem less…horrible.

I sigh and turn so that I'm facing Damon, his eyes are closed, breathing slow and calm, his face looks like porcelain in the pale sunlight, how did I get this lucky?

I lean forward and press a light kiss to his lips. He peaks at me for a split second, before shutting his eyes quickly.

I laugh and kiss him again trying to get a reaction, which he doesn't give.

"Damon?" I whisper against his lips, kissing him again, "Damon." I place another kiss on his lips, "I know you hear me."

His eyebrows raise for a second, but his eyes remain closed.

I kiss him again, harder this time, "I know you feel that." I move my lips down to his ear leaving a trail of kisses down his neck, and lock my fingers into his hair, I move back up to his lips and kiss him again quickly, "And that." Again. "And this." I intertwine my hand with his, and nibble on his earlobe, "And this."

I kiss him again, and this time he returns the kiss, I sit up and pull away slowly, "I don't think I felt that one." He whispers.

I laugh, and lean forward to kiss him again, "Did you feel that?"

"Nope." He whispers.

I kiss him again, "What about that?"

"Just one more time? I think I'm starting to."

I kiss him again.

"I felt that one." He murmurs in my ear, "I defiantly felt that one." He says kissing me, with a smug smile on his face, my heart flutters as he leans in for another kiss, pushing me back down on the bed gently.

He presses light kisses down my collarbone, and then captures my lips again. I deepen the kiss, our mouths move together in perfect harmony.

"I like waking up to you." He whispers when he finally pulls back.

"I like waking up to you too." I assure him looking into his eyes which hold a broken expression…both happy and sad. I can't help but wonder why he looks so sad...when he should be happy…he is happy I can see it, but the sadness lies just behind that, "Is everything alright?" I ask with concern.

"Everything's fine." He says kissing me, "Absolutely fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive. Why wouldn't I be? I woke up to kisses from a beautiful women, that's my favorite way to start the day, especially when that woman's you."

"It's just…you look…worried?"

He smiles, but it's a tight almost fake smile, "I have nothing to be worried about."

I sigh, "So, what's on the agenda today?"

"You tell me, hostess."

Yesterday's events hit me like a wrecking ball as the worry sets in, "Oh my god. I should call the Ward. Do you think Annie's okay?"

He nods, "Elena, don't worry she'll be fine."

"I hope so." I say racing over to the phone to call the Ward.

After a few rings a nurse with a Jersey accent answers, "Hello, Roberts & Roberts Phyciatric Ward, how may I help you?"

"I'm calling about a patient Annie Quinn, I'd like to know how she is."

I hear the sound of a manila folder being opened, "Miss. Quinn has been heavily sedated since late last night, her stats are normal, and other than being unstable she's healthy. M'kay?"

"…Okay…" Don't get me wrong I was happy the nurse had gotten straight to the point, but I guess I was expecting something else…good news maybe?

"Anything else?"

"No…I guess not."

"Goodbye then, I'll see you in two months." The line goes dead.

"Any news?" Damon asks from the bed.

"…No…she's the same…sedated." I say as reality sinks in, I can feel myself begin to crumble…my warm exterior begins to chip away and my fear fills me, it must have been obvious because Damon gets off the bed and wraps his strong arms around me.

"She'll be okay, Elena."

"I hope so…if she's not…I don't know what I'll do."

"She will be."

I nod and curl my head into his shoulder, "I hope you're right."

After we break apart, Damon kisses me and tells me he's going to get dressed and that he'll meet me at the table.

It doesn't take me long to get ready, I decide to be simple in just a lavender dress and a braid in my hair, but when I see Damon at the table he still manages to look like he's just seen an angle. He stands up as soon as I enter the room and takes my hand holding it high above his head so that I can twirl under it, "Beautiful." He whispers his lips at my ear.

My cheeks flush at the compliment as Damon pulls out a chair for me, I notice Rita standing silently in the corner of the room a coy smile on her resting on her lips, I can see that she's happy about us by the way she's looking at us. Rita's always been like a second mother to me, of course she'd be happy that I'm happy.

Just as we're seated the phone rings in the next room, "I'll be right back." Rita says as she excuses herself to answer the phone.

Damon and I are too busy sharing smiles to notice when she comes back in, until she speaks, "Miss. Elena, Katie Payne is on the line?"

I look at Damon questioningly wondering if this is _his _Katie.

He smiles at Rita, "I think that's for me."

"No, Mr. Salvatore, Miss. Payne would like to speak to Elena."

"Elena?"

"Me?"

We say in unison.

"Yes, she would like to speak to Miss. Elena. And she's waiting."

I look at Damon for an explanation, but he just shrugs. I'd never met Katie…why would she call for me? Did she even know about me?

I go into the hall and press the waiting phone to my ear, "Hello?"

"Elena!" a bell like voice says excitedly into the receiver.

"That's me…are you Katie?"

"I am."

"Are you sure you didn't call for Damon? He's right here if you—"

"No. I want to talk to you, how much do you know about Damon?" she asks her tone a little more serious.

I pause, "I know he's from Mystic Falls, like my family, and I know he has a brother that he doesn't speak to…and I know about you."

She laughs, "Did he tell you his birthday?" she asks, but it sounds like she's laughing at a personal joke…

"No…why?"

I can almost hear the smile in her voice, "It's today." She squeals excitedly.

"What?" Why didn't he tell me? How old would he be?

She laughs, "That's why I called, I was going to take him out on the town tonight to celebrate, but I think he'd have more fun if you came along, I was thinking…_Gloria's_?"

Gloria's was a popular bar in Chicago, with live music and dancing, and it sounded perfect for Damon's birthday, "Gloria's is great! What time? Will you meet us or will we ride together?"

"I'll meet you there at six, but shhh, it's a surprise." She whispers, "His brother will be there."

"Then it's fate." I say with a smile.

"Fate indeed." She says, "I just wish it wasn't my job to help it along." The last part was quiet…almost to herself.

"Thank you for telling me." I say brushing off her last comment, "We'll see you there."

"I look forward to finally meeting you, Damon has told me great things."

With that she hangs up the phone, and I can't help, but wonder what "great things" Damon told her.

**What do you think Katie is up to? Review and I'll send you a spoiler if you ask :) don't worry I'm good at spoilers. xoxo Jess**


End file.
